


Уроки

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Illya wtf, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Как убить время, выжидая подходящего момента, чтобы сбежать от трашевцев.





	Уроки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892182) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



— Что ж, — произнес Наполеон. В данный момент он довольно неудобно сидел на ветхом деревянном стуле — руки заведены назад и туго стянуты вместе, эффективно привязанные к стулу. Щиколотки были также связаны.

— Что ж, — эхом откликнулся Илья. Он был в таком же положении — сидел напротив Наполеона, лицом к нему, привязанный к своему стулу. Они находились в пустой комнате, где яркие флуоресцентные лампы лишь подчеркивали унылые серые бетонные стены. Единственной отличительной чертой данной комнаты, помимо стальной двери, была широкая панель с отражающей поверхностью, протянувшаяся вдоль стены позади Ильи. Наполеон был почти на 100% уверен, что там одностороннее зеркало.

— Ну вот, опять, — вздохнул Илья. — Когда же до них дойдет, что мы всегда найдем способ сбежать, рано или поздно?

— Мы не сможем сбежать, пока кто-нибудь не явится нас допросить, — заметил Наполеон. — Терпеть не могу эту часть, — буркнул он. — Ждать — это скучно.

Илья пожал плечами.

— Тогда давай развлекаться. О чем бы ты хотел поговорить?

— Хмм, — задумался Наполеон. — Все офисные сплетни ты мне уже пересказал, — после недолгого размышления, он воспрял: — О! Можешь дать мне урок русского языка.

— Практика не помешает, — согласился Илья. — Акцент у тебя чудовищный.

— Не настолько он плох, — запротестовал Наполеон. — Ну ладно. Итак, если я приглашу русскую девушку на свидание, что мне ей сказать?

— И где ты найдешь русскую девушку? — хмыкнул Илья. — Русские сейчас не слишком популярны в Америке, уверен, тебе это известно.

— Сделай мне приятное, — Наполеон подмигнул напарнику. — Итак, если я захочу впечатлить ее, заговорив по-русски…

— Ты и твои женщины, — проворчал Илья, созерцая Наполеона.

— Что? — спросил Наполеон.

— Ничего, — отозвался Илья. — Начнем? — он помолчал, затем задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Думаю, твои свидания обычно начинаются с момента, когда ты приезжаешь за дамой. Хмм… берешь ее руку, подносишь к губам, осыпаешь комплиментами. Na tebe otlichno sidit eto platye. В этом платье ты очаровательна.

Наполеон послушно повторил фразу. Илья одобрительно кивнул.

— Затем, — продолжал он. — Ты ведешь ее на ужин в хороший ресторан. Французский — всегда отличный выбор, — Он окинул Наполеона оценивающим взглядом. — Lutèce подойдет. Кажется, это один из твоих любимых ресторанов для свиданий.

Ответная улыбка Наполеона была слегка застенчивой. Он действительно несколько раз водил дам в Lutèce — один из лучших нью-йоркских ресторанов французской кухни — не подозревая, что напарник уделяет так много внимания его свиданиям. Вообще-то он и Илью приглашал в этот ресторан. Внимательное обслуживание и старомодная элегантность Lutèce всегда впечатляли приглашенную на ужин леди, а едва Наполеон отведал знаменитого тушеного ягненка, то твердо уверился, что просто обязан привести туда и Илью.

Его экономный напарник никогда бы по собственной воле не пошел в столь дорогой ресторан, поэтому Наполеон притащил его туда на свой день рождения и настоял на том, что заплатит сам. Никто не наслаждался хорошей едой так, как Илья, и пусть Lutèce никак не назвать недорогим рестораном, и Илья обычно съедал в два раза больше, чем дамы Наполеона, но созерцать, с каким восторгом Илья поглощает кушанья, было само по себе удовольствием, вполне окупающим опустошенный бумажник. Наполеон мягко улыбнулся при этом воспоминании.

— Вы наслаждаетесь ужином, — продолжал Илья, прервав мысли Наполеона. — Беседа льется, еда и вино превосходны. Твоя дама прекрасна, умна, остроумна, и весьма заинтересована тобой. Ты признаешься, как ждал встречи с ней. Ya dumal o tebe ves’ den’ — я думал о тебе весь день.

— Ya dumal o tebe ves' den', — повторил Наполеон, все еще вспоминая ужин с Ильей в Lutèce. Еда и вино тогда тоже были превосходны, как и компания (хотя Илья уделял своему côte de bœuf почти столько же внимания, что и Наполеону).

— Ты так поглощен своей спутницей, что вечер заканчивается быстрее, чем ожидалось, и ты удивлен, что ужин завершен. Вы оба приятно сытые, и в то же время, скажем так — не совсем… удовлетворены. Она застенчиво поглядывает на тебя, явно не желая, чтобы вечер на этом закончился. Ты подаешь ей пальто, она ластится к тебе, и каждым прикосновением, опущенными ресницами и изгибом губ обещает… нечто большее.

Его голос понизился и приобрел хрипотцу. Илья бросил на Наполеона взгляд, полускрытый слегка отросшей светлой челкой.

— Вы выходите из ресторана рука об руку, и она оборачивается к тебе, приподнимая лицо, касаясь твоих губ своими. Ее губы мягкие и искушающие. Ты обнимаешь ее за талию и притягиваешь к себе, она с готовностью прижимается, приоткрывает ротик и выдыхает тебе в губы…

Илья слегка шевельнулся, меняя позу, каким-то образом на неудобном деревянном стуле он смотрелся страстным и соблазнительным. Наполеон взглянул на него будто в первый раз, ошеломленно откашлялся и тоже немного сместился, но уже по другому поводу.

— Но ты, разумеется, не делаешь ничего неблагоразумного… пока, — шелковым голосом промурлыкал Илья. — В конце концов, вы в общественном месте, — он едва заметно кивнул назад, в сторону одностороннего зеркала, через которое ТРАШ наблюдали за ними в этот самый момент.

— Нгф, — скрипнув зубами, Наполеон мужественно изобразил самый мягкий и приятный взгляд в расчете на зрителей из ТРАШ.

— Прогулка до ее дома бесконечна, — опустив ресницы, продолжал Илья. — У вас обоих руки зудят от желания коснуться друг друга, но ты сдерживаешься во имя приличий. Когда вы наконец подходите к ее дому, едва ты закрываешь дверь, она прижимает тебя к себе, страстно целуя, стягивая с тебя пиджак. Ты заводишь руки ей за спину, чтобы расстегнуть молнию, и шепчешь ей в волосы: Mne tak horosho s toboy — мне так хорошо с тобой рядом.

— Когда вы оба уже раздеты, — Илья в упор глянул на Наполеона. — Ты склоняешь голову, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на ее гладкой коже, ее тело полыхает, теплое и податливое, ты говоришь: Тy takoi krasivyi Ты такой красивый.

Несмотря не несовершенное владение русским языком, Наполеон уловил, что Илья использовал мужской род для слова «красивый», а не женский. Что ж, дальше можно не притворяться. Он прерывисто вздохнул.

Взгляд Ильи оставил завороженное лицо Наполеона и медленно, агонизирующее медленно проследил изгиб его шеи, его грудь, опустился ниже, пока наконец не остановился на пахе. На его не-таком-уж-незаинтересованном-как-следовало-бы пахе. Наполеону показалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Под этим понимающим взором он ощутил себя обнаженным; каждую часть его тела, где прошелся разгоряченный взгляд, покалывало. Тот небольшой участок его мозга, который все еще функционировал, с радостью и немалой алчностью отметил, что в штанах Ильи стояк не меньше.

— Илья, — его голос позорно затрепетал на последнем слоге имени напарника. — Илья… — снова попытался он, не зная, как озвучить желание, о котором он и не подозревал до сего момента…

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, заставляя Наполеона дернуться. Илья слегка вздрогнул, но Наполеон не был уверен, это испуг или зачем-вы-меня-прервали раздражение — так необходимая сейчас его мозгу кровь в настоящий момент находилась в других областях тела, и формулировать связные мысли стало сложно.

Трое агентов ТРАШ вошли в комнату, первый старательно разминал кулаки. Третий закрыл дверь.

Илья взвился на ноги — натяжение в его штанах и стягивающая его щиколотки веревка ничуть ему не мешали — и с энтузиазмом набросился на ближайшего агента ТРАШ. Вот ведь хитрый ублюдок, теперь понятно — он старательно трудился над узлами на запястьях, пока отвлекал Наполеона своим соблазнительным монологом.

Наполеон мрачно созерцал бугор в своих брюках (быстро уменьшающийся), экспериментально подергал веревку на руках и щиколотках (нисколько не поддавшихся), поглядывая, как Илья в одиночку расправляется с тремя трашевцами (без малейших усилий — зачем Илье вообще напарник?), и фаталистически вздохнул. Вытянул вперед связанные ноги, о которые споткнулся один из пробегающих мимо трашевцев, старающихся добраться до Ильи.

Тем временем, Илья приподнял ветхий деревянный стул, к которому был привязан, разбил его об стену и теперь угрожающе размахивал перед наседающими агентами ТРАШ одной его ножкой на манер бейсбольной биты.

Он пригнулся под кулак первого и врезал самодельной битой второму, вырубая. Как только мужчина без сознания рухнул на пол, Илья выполнил стойку на руках, связанными ногами сшибая второго. С силой взмахнул ножкой стула, окончательно выводя его из игры. Судя по его виду, он прекрасно проводил время.

Третий трашевец, тот самый, которому подставил подножку Наполеон, нетвердо поднялся на ноги и медленно попятился прочь от Ильи. Тот широко ухмыльнулся. Мужчина скривился и попытался прорваться к двери, но Илья оказался быстрее. Он налетел на мужчину, сшиб на пол и сильным ударом отключил.

— Чувствую себя бесполезным, — вздохнул Наполеон.

— Я могу придумать несколько вариантов, когда и от тебя будет польза, — отстранено заметил Илья, не замечая румянца Наполеона при этих словах. Он тщательно ощупывал бессознательных трашевцев, пока, наконец, с довольным бормотанием не извлек из ботинка одного из них нож.

Перерезав веревку на своих щиколотках, Илья изящно поднялся с пола и направился к Наполеону, намереваясь освободить.

— Благодарю, — Наполеон потряс руками, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отозвался Илья. — Lyubimiy moy.

— Lyubimiy moy? Что это значит? — спросил Наполеон, хотя мог навскидку угадать и вряд ли сильно ошибся бы.

— Я и так тебя сегодня многому научил, — заметил Илья. — Будем считать это домашним заданием.

Наполеон усмехнулся. Сегодняшний урок был познавателен более чем в одном смысле, и он с нетерпением ожидал следующего. Предпочтительно в более приватной обстановке.

 

— End -


End file.
